Hello Stranger
by tweety08
Summary: The tale of Lilly and James rocky road to love is discovered by none other than Harry and his fiance. Please R&R. Don't be scared off by the first two sucky chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm giving a heads up to all you dumb ppl who haven't figured out that I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books. Jk Rowling (a billionaire, by now) owns all concepts, characters, etc (man, don't you wish you were her?).

I hope you like the story! I appreciate any comments (even if they are bad, it's nice to know people are interested).

**Chapter 1— The Stranger**

It's a cold, grey morning. A swift draft harshly swirls about the figure's shoulder. The figure is wearing a mysterious smile and deep blue cloak. As it makes its way towards the warm seemingly warm dwelling, it limps slowly. The figure can tell that his long, inhospitable journey will be well rewarded once the destination is reached.

As the cozy dwelling looms closer towards the figure, it realizes that the instead of a modest hut, he was facing a glorious, lavish mansion. His smile broadened and he began to limp at a quicker pace. Reaching the threatening, but magnificent gates surrounding the property, he realized that it was a wizarding family that lived in the 'hut.' There were two brooms propped up against a shack with a box that seemed to be jumping settled next to it. Happy that he would be able to immediately have something in common with the dwellers of the household, he did a simple unlatching charm on the gate and entered. Ascending up the marble stairs he realized that though glorious and obviously expensive, the mansion was quiet modest. The dwellers seemed to make an enormous point in keeping needless extravagance out of their home. _But you never know what lies inside, especially with wizards _he chuckled to himself.

As he raised his hand to knock on the door, he saw that the door knocker was a large and extremely accurate replica of a lion's head. _Ok, maybe they aren't **that** modest._ It seemed to take forever for the door to creek open. The wind began to raddled his bones and push against his skin like knives. As he was waiting, the stranger noticed that there was a certain amount of heat and seemingly joy that seemed to be radiating from the house. _Good,_ he thought_, I could thoroughly use some of both right now. _However, he also noticed the house seemed to carry a certain amount of gloominess, too. It seemed haunted with a great sadness.

Before he could examine the house anymore, the door was drunkenly thrown open by a boy that looked around 17 years old. The boy was extremely handsome looking with a graceful, but buff form about him. The stranger was very excited! He was tall, around 6'1''. His hair was in the most seductively messy form that he had ever seen. _And I've seen many_, he thought. He was part of the wizarding gay community and therefore was always seeing new hair dos that other gay men were trying to pull off (but weren't). "Hellloooowwwwwwwwww! WWWWaaatssss can meeewwww ddddddddddoouu for you!" the boy said slurring his words and jabbing the stranger in the belly.

"I…was just traveling to meet my sister. She lives just outside of London…with her children…one of which I really don't want to see because she's mean and bratty…but I promised her mother for her birthday, the husband's not so great either…." He was rambling, as he always did with first impressions. The boy was becoming uninterested and was beginning to rethink his hospitality and pulling back into the house a little. "My name is Donald Weasley and I am so cold and hungry. I am too tired to carry on with my journey …and someone stole my broom…" The boy's face lightened.

"Weasley, I know that name… you know the Evans', don't you?"

"Yes!" Don said weakly, yet happily. "My sister married an Evans. She has two children…one of which is your age; I suppose… you don't happen to know a Lilly Evans, do you?"

"Yeaaaaaaahhh!" the boy returned to his drunken state of mind once again "I think I asked her a couple times…but she hates me" the boy pouted. Even in his drunken stupor, he knew that he had asked Lilly out more than just 'a couple of times.' More like incessantly for that last year and a half.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry to bother you, but can you …well can I stay with you tonight?"

James looked at the man, shocked. He had known this man for 15 min. No way. Not in times like these. Especially considering it was the eve of ….

"No. I'm very sorry, but no. You cannot stay here tonight."

"Oh."

"Look, I'm sorry I just can't let you into my personal home. But…I hope you are ok. I could help you get to your sist…"

"No…that's alright …"

"James."

"Yes…it's alright, I'll manage." At that point the man scampered off into the night. James watched him quietly. He was making sure that the man didn't do a double take and turn back towards the house. However, if he was telling the truth and was a Weasley, then there was no chance in hell that the man would have done so. Still…better safe than sorry.

As James closed the deep auburn door, he took a long deep breath. The stranger had provoked an old flame in James' heart. The flame had never entirely gone out, but he had grown used to its harsh lashes constantly. It was not until Ron had brought up Lilly, that the flame became noticeable. _Man I really fucked things up there…I shouldn't have…_James' wave of being pensive washed over him quickly. Soon he was acting like his plastered self. He subconsciously knew that he could act soberly if he wanted to, but he didn't. He wanted to forget. But no amount of alcohol could drown away the memory of the anniversary of his parents' murder. Nothing could….

Ok! Be honest, what did you think? Too descriptive? I promise that things will get a little more meatier, but I wanted to introduce James slowly because I want you to understand his background. I hope everyone liked it and I really really really really really really want reviews! I will be good at updating if reviews come.

Much love my chickadees, much love


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Chickadees! I know, I know, I'm a nerd. I'm a dork. I will soon be attending my dorkship ceremony. However, I just HAD to write another Chapter tonight. I couldn't resist. I have been thinking about it all day! Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Just like I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I don't own anything, remember. And ppppllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee review !_

* * *

**Chapter 2**- **The Returns **

Buzzing, whizzing, screaming, shaking, and jumping. It actually felt very secure for James to be feeling these all at once. It meant that James was on his way home, to his real home, that is. The large, 50 ton machine that was currently causing many of its passengers to reconsider their lunches was the Hogwarts Express, the train that transported students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Swinging around with a tooth to tooth smile, James gazed upon his friends: Sirius, Reamus, and Peter who were in an intense argument about how women like to be treated…_oh dear Lord_ James thought as he chuckled…_I really am home._

* * *

"_He'll be home any minuet. Everyone, get in your places!1" said a beautiful red headed girl while she was attempting to crouch behind an overstuffed tan couch. She was gazing around excitedly. Her fiancé of 2 months was arriving home from his long sojourn in America. He had been away for 1 of the two months that they were engaged and she missed him deeply. Of course, she thought it was a little selfish that she did so due to the fact that Harry Potter, her fiancé, was away on Ministry orders. 'Harry is an Auror and his job can be very demanding' Ginny thought grudgingly. She had been telling herself this for the last month. Harry had called as much as possible, but she wanted human contact, she want to hold him, kiss him, feel him…_

"_I hear them!" Ginny was referring to the voices of Harry and his best friend and Ginny's brother Ron, who was also coming home from a month of Auror duties. Hermione, Ron's very pregnant, very emotional wife, squealed with delight. They heard Ron say that he really needed to get home to Hermione, but he would say hello to Ginny. _

_As Ron and Harry opened the door, a shower of booming voices, wishing them a happy home coming, reached their ears. Wine bottles had begun to pop and the music was already beginning to play as Hermione and Ginny made their ways to their men. Ginny was so happy to see Harry that she had to restrain herself from ripping his shirt off in the middle of the room. It looked like Harry was having the same internal struggle as Ginny. He looked more handsome than ever. As he was gazing at her lovingly, Ginny realized that she had never been as happy as she was now. _

……… _(Later on that night)_

_Harry and Ginny were snuggling on the large, cushioning sofa in the middle of their elegant living room. The whole room was decorated with beautiful, extravagant things. An ancient globe, a few paintings of important people, and most important of all, the Gryffindor Sword. Dumbledore had given it to Harry in his will. It was one of Harry's most treasured possessions. He loved everything about this room, though. Ginny had decorated it herself. As soon as Harry had moved back into the Potter Estate, Ginny took it upon herself to 'spruce' the place. Harry had thought that, though the walls and window's needed washing, nothing else was really necessary. Of course, Ginny, being quiet demanding when she wanted to be, insisted that if she was going to live in this house for the rest of her life, she needed to spruce. So…she spruced. He looked at her now, so beautiful, so independent yet caring, kind and forgiving. _

_Harry, like Ginny, was feeling utterly content. He hated being away from Ginny for such a long time. He had to seriously restrain himself from calling her 4 times a day. Ron had often called him pathetic because of his incessant drowns about Ginny. However, Harry knew better than to think that he wasn't doing the same over Hermione. Harry had keep the number of days, hours, minuets, seconds that until he saw Ginny again plastered in his head. He wasn't a stalker or anything, he just truly loved her. He loved her more than anything or anybody that he had ever loved before and he didn't want to loose her. But then again, in light of his new knowledge, he was sort of dreading coming home... He knew he had to tell her…it wasn't that big of a deal, but it was still a little disturbing. Its not like it would really affect our relationship, would it? I should tell her now, before it goes any further. 'Later…'Harry thought as Ginny began to ease into a deep, sensual kiss, slowly undoing his buttons. 'Later…'_

* * *

So…I think that is as extensive as I am going to go into Ginny and Harry's relationship. That is, of course, unless you guys tell me you want more of them. I promise, I promise, I promise that there will be some Lilly and James action in the next chapter. I have really just wanted to lay the foundations of the story down and now I can get to the dirt. Reviews are wanted and I will continue if you want me to! And chapters will get longer if I know that I have people reading my stories!

Much love my chickadees, much love

Thanks to Ice Dagger my one and only reviewer tear

--chicken


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ppl! I appreciate the 2 reviews I have received! Lol…sad isn't it. I'm going to be adding a little more meat to this chapter so I hope you like it! I know I said I was going to wait for more reviews to add stuff, but in light of recent reviews, I realized that it I have to add some things first.

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Blast**

"They want to be understood and appreciated, not anonymous…" a frustrated sandy haired boy practically shouted at his friends. He was cute, with a sincere smile and a brooding look about him; it was completely obvious why so many were infatuated by him.

"No! Psh…my naive friend, girls just want to have fun! I mean sure, every now and then you come across one that doesn't know what she wants and insists on getting 'emotionally attached'" Sirius was saying this like he was thinking of a nasty fungus on the back of his foot, "but most want a quick make-out session followed by a little feel…and well if you get one of the really smart ones…"

"You Prat. Where the hell do you get your ideas from? I thought you had sisters. Don't they like…hit you when you speak like this?"

"My sisters hit me regardless" Sirius said with a masculine giggle "sometimes it's hard to distinguish whether they are actually mad at me or they are just having fun." Sirius said these last words with humor and a light façade. However, almost everyone in the room knew that Sirius was not kidding when he said that his sister beat him up. Sirius' sisters were all horrible to their little brother ever since he was born.

Sirius was around 6'2'' and extremely handsome. Like James, Sirius had an athletic build and a shag-like hair cut. His hair was pitch black and his eyes were mysteriously deep and dark black. Rarely was Sirius ever seen without a broad grin on his face. He was known for skeaming the most elaborate jokes along with James. However, not unlike his two other friends, James and Reamus, Sirius had a somewhat tortured look about him. It was commonly known that all three of them had endured a lot in the past, but nobody really knew what those unknown tortures were.

James decided to break the awkward silence that had followed Sirius' last comment by saying, "are you sure that what you are saying isn't just what you want, mate?"

Sirius grinned mischievously, "well maybe just a little." Reamus rolled his eyes while Peter doubled over laughing. Peter, a notorious suck-up to Reamus, Sirius, and James wasn't really following the conversation. He, like always, was trying too hard to figure out a way to get become equal in status to his friends. He knew that they accepted him for who he was, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to be just like them. They were brooding, hot, smart, funny, and very well liked. The few complements that Peter had received over the years had always been initiated by one of his three friends. It wasn't that Peter was ugly. He had a certain edgy, rat-like quality about him. He was short and had course dirty brown hair. He also didn't have the athletic build that his friends had. _Oh well…I will figure out a way to be their equal soon enough_ Peter told himself quickly in order to wipe off the troubled look he was now wearing.

"You know what…I should probably go check on my team," said James. He had just realized that he hadn't spoken to a single member of his Quidditch team since the end of June. Due to the fact that he was the captain, he had to know whether his previous players were in good condition this year. He didn't like the thought of loosing a single player. _Well, maybe one_ James thought suddenly. James was referring to his ex-girlfriend, Mary Bell. He had actually been quiet infatuated with her last year, but she ended up mistreating James shamelessly and things had ended in an ugly verbal brawl on the last day of school. He wasn't looking forward to speaking with her. Sirius could tell from the way James looked what he was thinking about.

"You want me to come with, mate? I could, you know, check out the girls while you are on your rounds…" James laughed. He knew what Sirius meant and he appreciated it.

James knew that Sirius would probably only make matters worst by trying to jinx Mary or something, but he appreciated the offer and did not want to offend his friend. "Sure. Why not?" James said half heartedly.

As he and Sirius left the train compartment, Sirius whispered to James, "why not get her over with, mate. That way you don't have to dread doing it all day."

"Yeah. Your right. It's just …I really don't know what to say…she was so …."

"I know."

"Do you know where she is sitting?" James asked.

"Yeah, actually. I was planning on setting her compartment on fire, but I realized there were several people she was sitting with her that I don't completely despise. She's four down from us." James started to walk hesitantly in that direction. What would he say? _Hey! Even though I think you might have broken my heart, I'm glad to see you are back for another season_. _What possessed me to date a member of my own team? What?_

Sirius, who was in front of James, reached the compartment first. He seemed nervous. It was unlike Sirius to seem nervous. He was actually sweating and everything. Sirius had faced some of the world's most dangerous obstacles James and even then he didn't seem as nervous as he did now. Then it hit him, "who is in there Sirius?"

"Oh…you know the usual Mary, Lilly, Kate, and Bella" _and there we have it_, thought James. Sirius had been trying to pin Bella for a year now. _Almost as long as I have been trying to get Lilly…Oh god! Lilly is in there, shit shit shit mcshit. That's just what I need, to be completely hopeless and awkward and stuttering in front of Lilly Evans and Mary, SHIT! _"Reeeeaaaaaady?" Sirius said annoyingly.

"Yep." As Sirius pulled open there was an enormous blast. James was thrown on top of Sirius and there was a high pitched scream that very likely belong to Sirius. Debris was scattered around them. James started to his struggle to get up, it was harder than he expected due to the fact that he was under about a foot of debris. As James was scrambling to locate his wand, he realized that Sirius was still below him. James wasn't overweight, but Sirius could not be very comfortable under him. Suddenly, James felt the sharp edges of the trash and the bits of the train soaring into the air. As they passed him, some of the edges plunged even deeper into his skin. Once all the debris was off of him he looked around wildly and he vaguely caught a glimpse of a red-headed girl gazing worriedly at him.

As he climbed off of Sirius, he realized that Sirius wasn't breathing. Quickly pulling out his wand, he wondered out loud what he could do to save him. A creepily calm voice retorted that James should "go fuck himself, and see where that gets you."

"SNAPE! You a-hole. What the fuck do you think you are doing pulling a stunt like that?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Sirius has never treated me better."

James glared at Snape. In his panic to revive his friend, he didn't notice that half the school had poured out of their compartments and were gazing door the corridors perplexed. Someone shouted "teacher!" and all students rushed into their respective compartments. James felt his heart burn, his best friend had been attacked and nobody gave a shit. He scooped up Sirius and turned around to enter the nearest compartment, having totally forgotten where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. As he turned around, he met Lilly Evans.

"Lilly…could you help me? The debris…" Lilly nodded. She looked at James worriedly, but then flicked her wand and muttered some complex incantations. "Thanks…can I lie him down in your compartment?"

"Of course. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"I fell on top of him during the blast. I hope I didn't hurt him too badly." As James looked at Sirius, he realized that Sirius looked peaceful, more peaceful than he had ever seen him. James made his way into the train compartment, not even bothering to glance around and see who he was already sitting in there. He was too worried about his best friend. James had muttered several complex spells before he was able to revive Sirius.

Sirius coughed violently and began to shake. As James eased him into a sitting position and he seemed to get better. "Ok, mate?"

"Yeah, thanks…" Sirius glanced around at the girls and blushed in embarrassment. He ran his hand through his hair and James began to realize the awkwardness of the situation. Suddenly he began to tense. _Lilly just talked to me somewhat civilly…shit; I'm in front of Mary. She's probably happy that Snape did this…_

"Bloody hell! What the fuck happened to you, James?" At first James looked at Sirius like he was crazy, then he looked down and saw what Sirius was talking about. In all of his panic, James had not realized that he had been severely hurt. Jagged blades of glaze had lodged themselves deeply in his chest. He could feel the blood streaming down his face and on to his robes. Sharp increments of pain rose and feel as his breathed.

"I …I guess since you were under me, all the debris ended up falling on me."

"You need to go to Madame Prince. I know some incantations to get all of the metal out of you, but I think Snape might have included some other things in the debris." This was the first time anyone spoke, it was Bella. She was standing in the corner looking horrified at the sight of James and Sirius. Now that James came to think about it, all four girls seemed extremely alarmed and worrisome. Lilly most of all.

"WHAT THE FUCK! SNAPE DID THIS. THAT LITTLE FUCKER. I'M GOING TO GET HIM!" Sirius was furious. His face was boiling red and his eyes seemed to pulsing in anger.

"She's right. I'll help James get to the hospital wing if you help Sirius get there, Bella." Lilly finally charmed in, trying to force the attention off of Sirius' uproar. James had not realized that they had reached the school. _That's what Reamus and Peter didn't come_. James had to admit that he had been a little upset that it was Lilly and not Reamus and Peter that can come to his aid. _Well, not that upset _James thought.

Lilly seemed to be rethinking her words, but it was too late. She looked at James sheepishly and began to awkwardly place her hands around his waist and shoulders in order lift him off the ground. She was being very tender and conscious of James and he really appreciated her kindness…_especially after the hell I put her through last year. I wonder why she's being so nice._

Lilly, James, Sirius and Bella made their way to the hospital wing in complete silence. Sirius looked extremely happy for someone who had almost died. However, James wasn't experiencing the same sensation. He felt like he should say something to Lilly. Say thanks, or whatever. But he wanted to make a profound statement, something she would actually remember- something funny, witty, yet serious, kind, and grateful. Before James could speak, however, they had reached the hospital wing where Reamus and Peter were already waiting for them.

As Lilly eased him on to a hospital bed under Madame Pomfery's orders, James muttered a quiet "Thanks." She produced a small forced smile. "Don't push your luck, Potter." With that, Lilly and Bella moved from the hospital wing and undoubtedly went to join the feast. James was staring at her in amazement. Had Lilly just said something that could be interrupted as remotely friendly?

"She's right, mate. Don't push your luck." Reamus was looking at him in his all-knowing way. _Yeah…to good to be true_ James thought.

_Now…how to get back at Snape, that's what I should really be focusing on…_

* * *

So chickadees, I took in account what all of you have said (all two of you). I really really really hope that you like this chapter better. I made sure to add a little more Lilly and James. You know me, though, I always like to include some descriptive stuff and lay down the foundations. Next chapter will be up soon and I hope to get REVIEWS! from this. I'm considering just dropping the Harry/Ginny part. So please tell me if you want that to continue.

Much love chickadees, much love

--Chicken


	4. Chapter 4

So I know its been a long time since I've written. But everything stands as it used to. I don't own anything, but man do I whish I did.

Chapter 4-

The After Taste

_She's so beautiful_. James thought. He and Sirius had been up into the wee hours of the morning the night before speaking in whispers about the terrible things they planed to do to Snape. James was pulsing with fatigue, but even in his daze, he couldn't help but think of Lily. Ever since the incident on the train, Lily had been slightly nicer to James. Therefore, giving him increasingly more hope in his quest to sweep her off of her feet. He replayed and replayed and replayed their last conversation. Sure, it had been in the hospital wing, and it was a couple of weeks ago, but its not like it was last year. Lily had smiled at him 3 times in the last 2 weeks. _Oh my God! I'm like one of those pathetic girls that are always following me around and counting the number of times I wink at them….which is zero times because I don't wink, I'm not that 'trailer trashy' _He hated himself like this. It was like all reasoning and wit was slowing seeping into the ground beneath him. He didn't want to come off as a weak man who fell in love constantly. Constantly isn't exactly the word that should be used in this situation. James had never been in love with anyone besides Lily Evans.

………..Lily on the other hand…………..

"He needs to stop staring at me, its freaking me out." Lily was extremely flustered. Her friends on the other hand, thought the situation was quiet favorable.

"Ok, I have to tell you Lily, I think you are completely over reacting." Kate was slightly younger than the other two girls, however, Lilly and Bella found her to be mature in intellect, even though she wasn't in age. She, like the other two girls, was classically beautiful. She had a bubbly aura and was voluptuous in size. Auburn hair and eyes seemed to carry wit, anger, and a feisty demeanor.

"Kate is right, Derek is one of the most desirable people we know."

"I know, and I'm not completely unappreciative, but it would be nice to have a conversation with him instead of the 'you have nice hair/pretty eyes/ big boobs' look he is constantly giving me."

"I don't know why you are complaining, if I was as beautiful as you are, I would totally flaunt it."

"You do," Kate and Lilly said this at the same time.

"Yeah, well, it still doesn't get me what I was now does it." Bella was referring to Sirius Black. She had been trying to get asked out by him for over a year, but he just wasn't budging. The girls had finally decided that it was Bella's inability to flirt and shameless desperateness that was keeping her in the position that she was in. Just then, Mary, a girl who, though the girls could sometimes tolerate her, they generally hated her presence. Mary was the type of girl that hung out with you to get one thing: the scoop. As corny as it sounds, Mary hated to be out of the loop. Everything she herd around the school had to have been herd by her first or she felt like she had failed her life's mission. She was nice enough about it, but it was horrible to think that everything you said in her presence was going to be repeated to someone else in the course of minuets. _Then again, what girl doesn't have a little bit of Mary in her? _Lily asked herself.

"Hey girl," Mary greeted.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Whats up?"

"I have to go do homework for the next class…" Bella said innocently.

"Me too." At this Kate and Bella left the table offering their apologies to Mary for not having been able to talk to her.

"So Lily, I noticed Derek was checking you out…" _Who hasn't?_

…………………………..Perhaps James hasn't………………………………………………..

"Hey Derek."

"James, my man, how are you?"

"Eh…fine, a little tired, but nothing to complain about too much."

"Huh…well maybe Ravenclaw has a chance of beating you in Quidditch next week anyway."

"Not a chance."

Derek was the Ravenclaw team captain and one of James' good friends. They enjoyed a friendly rivalry and for some reason, Derek had been especially nice to James this year. He had been very supportive of his recovery. _Such a nice guy………_

"Why are you sitting with him?" Sirius detested Derek. There was something that happened between them years ago that made Sirius think Derek was runner up in evilness with Snape. He had a hard time excepting that James and Derek were on friendly terms and consistently tried to steer James away from Derek.

"We were having a civilized conversation, Sirius."

"I'm sure."

"I'll see you later Derek."

"Yeah, whatever" Derek said darkly.

Not much happening in this chapter. The next one will be up as soon as I get 3 reviews. I swear. All I want is 3! Tell me what you think. Much love, much love.

Chicken


End file.
